The Sweet Taste of Strawberries?
by L's Eye Candy
Summary: BB wants to rid of L, he takes drastic measures and ends up loosing all of his right mind. Will L make it out of BB's murder spree to be L? BBxL and mild LxLight, dont like dont read, dont review!
1. Chapter 1

The sweet taste of strawberries?

**Authors Note: **_if you haven't read THE LOS ANGLES BB MURDER CASES -- SPOILER WARNING! I advise you to get out and buy the book at your nearest book store, it's a great read! I highly recommend it so much as to I might yell at you to go and buy it, but that's at a LOW risk. _

_But if you think you're bold enough to read this, without reading the book first, all's I'm saying is that I warned you about it! _

_Chapter 1 will be up soon! ~_

**Prologue: We are the same, you and I**

L. The detective the world looks to when they claim to have an unsolvable case, he has solved every case he has come in contact with… until _he_ breaks out of prison. He has always been the runner up. The ideal replacement for L. If anything ever happened to L, he would surly take his place, his thought pattern, appearance, all the same as L's. Beyond Birthday. He and L are so similar yet so different. When L took a case, B watched closely from the sidelines, When L found the criminal and had them arrested, B stood and applauded, when the blood of the innocent was spilt, L was sent to clean it, while B ran his fingers through it, felling the coldness of death at his fingertips.

Everyone wanted to be L. Everyone wanted to be B. Their minds worked the same, B could use the same skills as L, and might even use them quicker than he. But their couldn't be two L's, no never. The only option would be to get rid of the original copy, to delete it from the face of the world forever. So B could be the new face for L, and no one would even notice. He could give orders and no one would question, for he was the great L. Just like that, L was justice, B was murder. L was all the good in the world, B was the exact opposite. The only thing B could think was…

"L is B, he is second best, he is the copy, I'm the original, I am L… the only way to do this is to delete him."


	2. Drugged

The Sweet Taste of Strawberries?

**A/N: This story is going to contain 10 chapters and I'm going to try and fit it all in that space. Ha, I hope you all like it! I'm going to try really hard to keep all the characters in their character too. I don't really know, this story might get a little M rated, but again, I don't really know what will spew out of my brain. Post a nice review, love.**

**WARNING!**** Spoilers for L, BB, Light, and Watari, IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE **_LOS ANGLES BB MURDER CASES _**THEN I ADVISE YOU TO TURN AROUND AND LEAVE. **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the Death Note characters; if I did I would be famous!**

_______________________________________________________________________

One: Drugged

2:02 a.m.

L glanced at the small digital clock on his laptop, and moved his knees closer to his chest.

He looked about him, glancing at the hotel room, and looking at the Japanese Investigation team, sound asleep on the floors, and small furniture, he looked back to the screen and eventually lost himself in a deep thought.

He thought about how he had showed his face to the Investigation team, L, the world's greatest detective, never would have done anything of the sort. L always wanted things his way, but this time he had to change it up a bit, and being L, he hated it with a pure passion. Then Kira flowed into his mind, L pictured a great beast, but somewhere he knew that Yagami Light was the world known Kira, even though it was proved wrong, he felt it in his bones. Light is Kira, he repeated in his head.

He snapped back to reality, with a grumble of his tummy, telling him, it was time for sweets. He reached for one of the buttons on the side of the laptop, connecting him to straight to Watari.

"Watari, could you bring me something? You know what I like, hmm?" L spoke into the small microphone.

"Yes of course L." Watari's voice was aged, but still strong.

L sat awhile, waiting for his train of food to arrive; he could almost taste the Strawberry Cake on his lips, making him drool a little. He quickly whipped the spit away when he heard the door open and footsteps fall behind him in a slow manner.

"Watari that was rather quick. You feeling up and good tonight?"

L remained in the same position, and not turning to look at the figure in the doorway.

"Did you bring me cake? Tell me you did, I have been craving it all night."

L in turn got no response from 'Watari' and heard a laugh most foul, one he only hears in his nightmares.

"Kyahahahah, does little Lawliet not remember?" This man spoke.

L turned in complete awe, knowing who it was, his word broken in fear,

"B-Beyond…"

"You got that right my Chocolate Bear, I think it's time you came with me?"

Beyond sprung from his standing position like a lion pouncing for its prey, and held a rag filled of chloroform over L's mouth before he could even scream, and like that L was out, and in Beyond's care too…

------------------------------------------------ooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**In a small deserted house on the East Coast, Location: Unknown**_

-----------------------------------------------oooooooooooooooooooooooo

L finally awoke. His head hurting like someone hit him,

"It must have been a dream…" he whispered quietly.

He lay still, not wanting to move, but decided that Tea and Cake would be the best thing for him, so L tried to get out of the bed he found himself in, but found…he couldn't move.

He tried to move his arms and legs, but with no success in either matter. L began to panic a bit, which was a bit unusual for him. He even tried to pick up his head, nothing.

"WATARI?!" L yelled. Hoping the old man would find him, but saw that the ceiling of this room was not the same as the one of the hotel room.

Then he remembered. It was…B, and he realized he had made a great mistake, BB knew he was now awake.

The door of the room flew open, making L wince, knowing what was to come.

"Kyahahahah, so little Lawliet finally awoke? Yah know, It's been two weeks, do you think it's good to make me wait that long Lawliet?"

L spoke, demandingly, and was probably the worst thing at this moment… "Where are we, why have you brought me here? Backup tell me!?"

B's hand found L's face, in a slap. Leaving a large red mark, that would soon bruise.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME BACKUP! " Beyond yelled, his eyes torn with anger and fear.

"NOW, YOU LITTLE SMART ASS… I brought you here to break you Lawliet, don't worry it won't at all be boring… were going to play some games. That sounds like jolly ol' fun doesn't it?"

L scowled at B, one of the first successors he and Watari tried to come up with, but failed at doing so. Failed as much as to lead to an unsuspecting death, and a psycho monster out for revenge.

"Well, my little puppet, it looks like your pride is just a little too high, that's so sad…"

Beyond moved his hand to L's porcelain face, caressing it carefully, and outlining L's jawbone. L flinched at his touch, he was as cold as ice, and his fingers were… sticky?

"Hmmm, well my little puppet… we need to give you a new name." B removed his hand and climbed up on the bed and sitting on L's lower section with his legs on either side of L's body.

"I don't need a new name Beyond, now stop this at once!"

A smirk came across B's face, and his eyes looked down judgingly at his capture, almost like a lion about to tear into a gazelle's throat.

"I told you my little L; your pride is far too high, well… let's see if we can break that… Kyahahahah… well for a new name I have a few ideas… well how about… well never mind, you don't really deserve a new name, you can be cursed with Lawliet…"

B jumped off the bed with great speed,

"I'll be back tomorrow, I have to think of a game we want to play!"

L didn't say anything, but was happy that B didn't do anything _to_ drastic yet. B turned and walked slowly, taking his sweet time, and began chanting happily.

"No candy bars, no lawli-pops, only the sweet taste of strawberries… Kyahahahahahah!"

Beyond slammed the door shut, and continued his laughter which echoed through the walls, and made L shiver.

"Games… dear god, save me…" L whispered.

~OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO~

END! (for now…)

**A/N:** **Okay I know that this chapter was short and I'm sorry but Light, the Jap. Task Force Team, Near, Mello, Matt and Mikami are going to show up soon all my lovelies. Please review, I will love you forever, I promise! ******

**Kyahahahah! God I love that laugh! It makes happy, but things aren't going to be too happy for our poor little L… just wait till the next chapter!**

**Your beeestie,  
L's Eye Candy! **


	3. Lullaby

The Sweet Taste of Strawberries?

**A/N: okay I have told you once, and I shall tell you again, If you have not read **_THE LOSE ANGLES BB MURDER CASES _**then don't, and I mean it, do not read this, even if it spikes your interest, Reframe please, I don't wanna hear you whine! Ha, but have fun reading, and I give it to all you readers, I love you so much!!!! (:**

**Warning: **_**Spoilers for L, BB, Light, Mikami, Watari, Mello, Matt and Near. If you have not read/watched the whole series then leave NOW. I'm not going to be the one to ruin it for you! So now on with the STORY! **_

**Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the Death Note characters; if I did I would be famous!**

_______________________________________________________________________

Two: Lullaby

------------------------------------------------ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**In a small deserted house on the East Coast, Location: Unknown, 11 am**_

-----------------------------------------------oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

L hardly got any sleep through the night, not like he needed it though, he hardly ever slept, but the stress of being in some abandoned house with Beyond was drawing the life out of him.

'_Okay, don't let him get to you, try to talk him out of this madness. He's always been a softie for me, I know he has, things will work out I just know it.' _L thought while watching the sun come in through the windows, little by little.

He could now see the room, it was small, a blue color, but with red all over the walls, splattered up to the ceiling. L cringed at the sight, thinking it was blood. He lay still as he heard footsteps coming up the hallway and approaching the door.

The door swung open, startling L, who found he could now move his head, but his legs and arms were still restrained.

"Lawli!" Beyond called as he began walking towards L with a devilish smile on his face.

L said nothing, but scowled at him.

Beyond stopped at the side of the bed, looking down at L. The smile disappeared into a frown, and in an instant B found himself hitting L again, and again, striking at his face. L didn't cry, just took the pain, and prayed to god it would stop soon. When B was happy with the bloody mess he made on his hands and on L's face, he stopped.

"So L… you are still as cold as ice, you didn't even tell me to stop…"

B once again, sat on L, legs on either side of his slender body.

"Why won't you talk to me L?" BB wined a bit.

"I have nothing to say to a crazed murderer."

The devilish smile repapered on Beyond's face.

"Kyaha…Kyahahah….Kyahahahah! Nothing to talk about? I'll have you screaming my name by the end of tonight… then… you shall have something to _talk _about my little lawli."

Beyond moved swiftly off L again, and returning to head out the door,

"Don't worry, I won't be long, I have to pick up some things, then the _real _fun shall begin, Kyahahah!"

The door shut. Leaving L to ponder on what the next few hours shall bring him.

**::::::::::: Hours later, 12:45 a.m. :::::::::::::: **

L dozed in and out, _'B has sure been gone a long time. I wonder what he could be doing…'_

As if on cue, B opened the door stepping inside, the room was dark, and L could only see his glowing Red eyes.

"Beyond, where have you been?"

Beyond moved slowly, with each footstep the floor creaked a bit. Beyond made it over to L and stood over him, his red eyes staring down at his captive.

"Oh, I forgot to wipe off all the blood before I left you last time."

Beyond moved on top of L again, and took his hand and began whipping away at the crusted blood. Beyond got closer and closer to L's face, L tried to move away, but with a bed underneath him, it was impossible.

"Beyond what are you doing?" L asked curiously.

"Were going to play a game, it's going to be real fun… for me… but not so much for you, Kyahahah."

Beyond moved off L once again, "Well… you won't need that shirt hmm?" and Beyond ripped L's shirt off like a beast tearing into its prey, and in seconds the white shirt L had on was torn to pieces.

"Kyahahahah, why you have such a nice body, your porcelain skin that glows brilliantly in the moon light…" B slowly touched his lips to L's frame moving in a circular motion, and making L shiver.

"…I'm going to fix that, Kyahahahah!"

Beyond pulled a small knife out of his pocket, and put it to L's abdomen.

"Beyond, what do you think you're doing?" L asked showing no emotion on the surface, but on the inside he was truly scared of this man.

"I'm going to _make _you mine, so no one can ever have you but me."

Before L could respond to his remark, Beyond began to puncture the skin, cutting just enough to make a permanent scar, the blood flowing freely, and dripping down to stain the mattress. Tears began to come to L's eyes, but he refused to give in to Beyond's wishes, Beyond wanted L to give in to the pain, but L shut his mouth and kept quiet.

While cutting Beyond began to sing a tune, not the one from before, but this one was creepy and made L's skin crawl.

"Hush little victim, don't you cry, Beyond's going to sing you a lullaby, if that lullaby's not heard, Beyond will kill a mocking bird, if that mocking bird still sings, Beyond will buy you a blood red ring, if that blood red ring don't last, Beyond will find you a looking glass, if that looking glass get broke Beyond Birthday will slit your throat! Kyahahahah!!!"

As BB sang the last line he dug much deeper into L's skin causing him to cry out in pain.

"Yes! Sing your pain! Kyahahahah!" With this laugh beyond threw back his head, madness glazed over his red eyes.

Waiting for the pain to stop, seemed to take hours. L was downright torn, but he wasn't going to let himself fall not yet, he was determined to get out and bring BB along with Kira to justice, he was almost certain that that's how the plan was going to work out.

"So my little puppet, do you think you can guess what's in the side of your body? Hmmm?" He hissed, but it was as pure as velvet.

"…" L hesitated, "…no."

"Kyahahahah well then, I'll show you."

------------------------------------------------ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Task force headquarters: around 3:30 a.m.**_

------------------------------------------------ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Watari woke up completely baffled, 'w-what happened?' he wondered, and then It dawned on him, Beyond, 'B-beyond birthday was here… and told me that he was here for…L. Watari's heart dropped. 'L my little Lawliet.'

Watari got to his feet, he was dizzy at first and a little light headed, but he moved as fast as his feet could get him. He ran to the computer room, and was too concerned about Lawliet he forgot to shut the door behind him, leaving the door open to an unexpected listener.

He ran to the phone the call Wammys house. The phone picked up,

"Yes, this is Wammys, how may I help you this-"

"Roger! Beyond has taken L!" Watari spoke quietly in the phone but his voice was shaken from disbelief.

"B-beyond?! I thought he was in an insane asylum! When was he released?!" Roger was now as quiet shaken as well.

As Roger and Watari talked about the situation, the unexpected listener outside the door walked in the room.

"Who is Beyond Birthday?" the unknown person asked.

The sound of another person in the room, almost made Watari have a heart attack.

"OH!" Watari gasped, "Its only you Light, this is not your place, now please leave." Watari asked quite respectively.

"I will not, who is this beyond guy, and where is L?" Light protested in his usual annoyed tone.

"I guess we have no choice, finding L is of most importance, sit and when I'm finished I shall tell you."

------------------------------------------------ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Wammys house: Noon**_

------------------------------------------------ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

While Roger was talking to Watari, he too had unexpected ears. None other than Mello, Near, and Matt, listing in on the conversation about L.

"What are we going to do?" Mello wined looking at Matt, and pretending that Near was not next to him.

"I don't know Mello." Near opted in his opinion since Matt said nothing.

"I wasn't asking you, creep." Mello spat.

They listened in silence waiting to see what the next move will be for Roger and Watari, and beginning to plan what they could do to help find the only true role model they had.

~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~

**End for now anyways, I hoped you liked it! Because I loved to write it mmmmhmmm! ^-^ Note yeah I don't own anything, so don't be going around saying things. Blah Blah, but oooh I can't wait to see what happens to our poor little L….**

**And this story isn't, and I REPETE is NOT going to have a happy ending, so don't get to comphy, if you don't like death in main characters then get yo ass outta here! LOL. :D**

**Well, till next time loves**

**REVIEW PLEASE, AND ADD STORY TO FAVS! I promise to love you forever!**

**OH OH, and I would LOVE, LOVE to thank **_greendayluvr93_** for letting me use Beyonds Lullaby, you should check it out and everything, because she has some pretty good sories! Yay! Thank you Thank you!**

**Later loves!**


End file.
